


Baby, Pull Me Closer

by jennity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, sex because reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity
Summary: They meet at the bar and charm one another before enduring a day of intense desire. Later that night, he’s undressing her and she’s working on unbuttoning his pants when the door opens.“...Rey!?”“Ben!?!”“HUX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”“Wait, did you call him Ben?” Inspired by Closer by the Chainsmokers ft. HalseyI know it breaks your heartMoved to the city in a broke down carAnd four years, no callsNow you're looking pretty in a hotel barAnd I can't stop. no, I can't stop





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Brendol Hux was not a man who skimped when it came to luxury. He stayed at expensive and well-reputed hotels, bought the best vintage, and expected both clients and lovers to behave with the utmost grace and sophistication. That’s why his partner was such a good contrast to him. Kylo Ren was tall, dark, and handsome, but not in the typical way. His dark eyes and darker hair set the tone for his intimidating figure. Though Kylo wasn’t much taller than Hux himself, he was certainly more imposing and made their clients uncomfortable in a way that allowed Hux to set them at ease with his cordial and charming manners and his smooth talking. They were both brilliant legal minds, both incredibly young to be partners in one of the best law-firms on the west coast, and both incredibly interested in pursuing pleasures of all kinds.

They were a perfect partnership. They had their arguments, of course, but they worked them over. At first they had kept things strictly professional, especially before Kylo had earned his partnership. At the news of his promotion, though, their elated state enhanced by copious amounts of alcohol, their partnership went from professional to...decidedly more personal. And physical. Sharing hotel rooms for business trips became far more of an anticipated occasion.

Every now and then, when either one of them were single, or on the off-chance that they were both single at the same time, they would meet covertly in different hotels and engage in their...clandestine relations. It wasn’t often, and they engaged in nothing more than physicality with an unspoken agreement that partners in crime (or defense thereof) and partners between the sheets were enough for them. 

Fuck-buddy status aside, they each loved to indulge in their lustful passions elsewhere, sometimes competing with one another in a friendly game of “who nailed the hottest model” and showing off their respective eye candy like revolving doors.

It was one such occasion that brought Hux to the bar of the Ritz-Carlton Boston at four in the morning, where one could find him staring dully into his cup of bourbon-spiked coffee while his partner and rival shagged a 9.5 blonde in their shared room, tie dutifully around the doorknob with the giant DO NOT DISTURB sign that made it perfectly clear what was happening behind the closed doors. He made a mental note to ask the housekeeping staff to change the sheets before their return from their meetings later that day. 

“Can I warm that up for you?” asked a soft but cheery voice before he looked up, startled that someone had appeared in the room without his notice. He looked baffled for a moment before realizing she was holding up a chrome coffee pot freshly steaming. He nodded, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he comprehended exactly how tired he actually was. “You’re awfully cheery for an employee at four in the morning,” he commented dryly as he watched her carefully pour him a new cup. She added cream and he watched as she made a design of swirls and curls of the different shades of brown. “Bourbon,” he added gruffly, before she looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow and nodded, replacing the coffee pot and going to fetch the spirit. 

“Yes, well, my shift just started. I bet you if you see me later I won’t be nearly as chipper,” she replied to his earlier comment breezily before eyeing him and adding, “although you seem awfully tired to be awake at this hour…” It wasn’t a question, but it sounded like one. An invitation for conversation, which of course he knew to be a tactic to gain a more favorable tip. He frowned for a moment before appraising her over the lip of his mug. She was a pale, freckled thing, with a long, rounded countenance and a delicate nose. Her hair was down in shoulder-length curled tresses falling and framing her face. She smiled wryly at his open scrutiny and he noted with amusement her adorable dimples. Her face lit up like that made him wonder briefly if she were old enough that it was legal for her to be serving alcohol. His stomach flipped and he settled his cup down, deciding that despite his exhaustion he would certainly have to make her his that evening, Kylo and his dinner plans be damned. 

“Yes, well, my business partner commandeered our room for illicit activity, so I’ve been here for hours scouring over records while he thoroughly enjoys himself,” he said with a shrug, observing as her eyes light in surprised amusement. 

“How very unfortunate for you then. He didn’t fetch you a friend to play with as well?” she asked, turning to busy herself with setting more coffee to percolate and arranging the display of teas behind the counter. 

He scoffed. “No need for his assistance, I’m quite capable of obtaining a playmate myself,” he replied saucily and threw her a suggestive wink. 

“Is that so? Well, I suppose you look like you’d do alright for yourself.” She grinned and his breath hitched. 

She was gorgeous. Perhaps even more beautiful than the woman Kylo had just bedded. Definitely more...easy going. Casual and plainspoken and down to earth. Refreshingly unpretentious for his palette and he suddenly felt the desire to hear her tease him with eyebrow quirked and hazel eyes half-lidded with dilated pupils. He wanted to brush his lips across the freckled bridge of her nose and his fingertips against her lips and make those dimples appear and disappear with a gasp of pleasure.

He chuckled, his voice low and husky. “I could show you how well I do, if you like,” he offered, swirling his coffee around and watching her reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed, and he thought she was about to tell him off for being too forward when she bit her lip and gave him a small smirk. She leaned forward, elbows on the counter and blouse unbuttoned at the top, revealing a generous glimpse of her cleavage and her black lace bra. He smirked at her, knowing full well that this was a way to obtain generous tips as well, especially in a high-class hotel like this where men of money think they can throw a little money in the direction of a pretty face and….

“And why would I let you do that?” She asked, voice low and lips reddened by her impulsive habit of biting it. The lower lip looked deliciously plump and he was vaguely reminded of Kylo’s pout, always so full and welcoming. He blinked, banishing the thought from his mind and refocusing on the beautiful bartender in front of him. “What’s in it for me?” she continued coyly as his silence carried on. 

He leaned forward enough for his breath to ghost over her ear sending a shiver up her spine. “Oh, I promise to make it worth your time,” he assured her. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, breaking the moment and giving him a heads up that the room was clear for him to return and either nap or get ready early. 

“When do you get off of your shift, miss….” 

“Rey. My name is Rey. My shift ends at four.” He looked at her, surprised that she had to work a full 12 hour shift, before flashing her a smile and slipping his business card in the folded bills of his payment and considerable tip. “I’ll meet you here at six and I’ll treat you to dinner. We’ll see if I can convince you to allow me to demonstrate…” 

Another shiver shook her slightly as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and gave a mock-bow. “Be here, Rey,” he instructed, swigging the last dregs of his coffee and bourbon and walking backwards toward the exit, allowing himself a last long look at her before turning on his heel to return to his room. 

Yes, he would enjoy tonight. He would even show off to Kylo about wooing the stunning creature after just a conversation and perhaps a dinner. He grinned mischievously to himself. Maybe he’d forget to let his partner know he had company so Kylo could get an eyeful of his newest sexy playmate, all roughed up with her legs wrapped around his waist or her lips around his cock…

When he returned to the room he headed straight for the shower, turning the tap to cold and calming himself down so as not to expend his energy too early. Oh no, he wanted to thoroughly enjoy himself that night and he’d do so after edging himself all day. When he’d finally calmed down and cleaned off he emerged, Kylo’s face smug and satiated as he appraised his friend. Hux could smell the blonde’s perfume as it permeated the heavy scent of sex and sweat and his nose wrinkled. She certainly wore too much if it overpowered him. 

Kylo stretched. “Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself as thoroughly as I did,” he commented with an exaggerated yawn. Hux’s cock twitched with interest again and he rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure I couldn’t have. But I will tonight.” Kylo raised a brow at the challenge and they smirked as they settled in for a short nap before preparing for the day, both exhausted and minds engaged in their own little fantasies as they curled against one another and drifted off.


	2. The Date Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Rey stay for the date? Does Hux show up? Let's find out!

When four o’clock rolled around, it had already been pouring for two hours and Rey’s chipper demeanor had dampened significantly, just as the roads of Boston had. She scowled out the window as she punched out, grabbing for her jacket and wrapping it tightly around herself. She hadn’t known it was supposed to rain today, and she was not dressed accordingly, damnit. She was exhausted now, ready to curl up with a cup of tea and a book and cuddle with her roommates. It probably wouldn’t be a big deal if she ditched Richie Rich. She hadn’t technically agreed to meeting him anyway, and what’s the harm in just going home and taking it easy? After twelve hours, she figured she deserved a little R&R. 

When she’d texted Poe, though, he’d called her immediately and asked why on earth she would leave a date when a clearly wealthy idiot was willing to take her out to dinner. “At the very least, let him treat you for free expensive food,” he reasoned, talking over Finn’s complaints in the background. 

“Poe, for cryin’ out loud, she’s tired and wants to come home, stop trying to---”  
“Baby Rey, sweetie, we love you, but Finn is wrong. Yeah, you’re tired. Yeah you want to come home. But think about it, when was the last time you left the apartment without going to work? When was the last time you hung out with anyone but us for an extended period of time? And don’t you dare consider work ‘hanging out,’ we all know you’re just shmoozing and making chit chat because that’s the job.”

She frowned at the phone, knowing that he was right, still glaring at the water-splattered windows of the front lobby. “You need this. You need grown-up time. Is he attractive?” 

“Very,” she conceded with a sigh. 

“And he’s wealthy and willing to treat you to dinner?”

“Yeah,” she grumbled into the phone. “And he left me a pretty nice tip this morning. I made more from him today than I did from anyone else today.”

“Girl, you don’t have to fuck him, just let him feed you and treat you right,” Poe coaxed. “What’s the worst that could happen? So he ends up being a sleaze, it’s still better than anything else you’ve got going on for you right now, and you don’t even have to see him again. Text us where he takes you and if you want to call us and we’ll pick you up. Just...try and enjoy yourself. You work so hard and you never get anything out of it.”

She gritted her teeth, not thrilled at how very right he was. “......” she sighed, flipping over the business card in her fingers, made of sturdy, glossy and embossed paper. Partner at First Order Law… That company sounded familiar to her. “I….Alright. I guess you’re right. I’ll go,” she agreed, although she felt a little wary about it. Her stomach growled angrily at her and she frowned. “I’ll let him buy me dinner. That’s it.” 

“Good girl,” Poe praised with laughter in his voice, while Finn, in the background, sighed dramatically and told Poe he was a bad influence.

When they hung up, she returned to the counter of the bar, this time sitting as a customer and waiting impatiently for the promise of food from the handsome but incredibly forward Armitage Hux. 

 

 

After 6:05 rolled around, she made a face and looked at her watch with annoyance. She had been fidgeting anxiously for over an hour and a half and her coworker kept glancing at her in vague frustration that she was taking up space at the bar just waiting and drinking water. She didn’t give a shit about Teedo’s attitude, but if he reported her to their boss…. She couldn’t afford to get reprimanded. She couldn’t afford to lose her job. She left a five on the counter as she left and could feel Teedo’s scowl on her back. She hovered by the lobby door, about to give up, when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Miss Rey, I’m glad you came,” greeted Hux, still in a three-piece suit and tie, hair gelled back. He adjusted his cufflinks as he looked her up and down a second time today. She looked a little worse for wear, skirt now wrinkled, white blouse no longer pristinely white or crisp, and her hair was getting a little unmanageable. She reached up and tied it back in a bun, suddenly self-conscious. She attempted to straighten out her outfit but he strode toward her and caught her hand, preventing her from adjusting herself. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. “Sorry for making you wait,” he apologized before flashing her a charming smile. He was only ten minutes late, but on top of the two hours she had spent anxiously debating whether she should just head home or not, it felt like hours. 

“Hi….Armitage?” She responded, unsure, because he’d never actually introduced himself. He grimaced slightly, and she curiously tilted her head. “Call me Hux, Rey. Armitage is an old family name, but no one outside of my father and business contacts call me that.” 

Rey was surprised that he would rather her call him by his surname but nodded in consent. “Sure. Thanks for showing up, Hux.” She didn’t mean for it to sound bitter or anything, but he looked a little surprised at the comment. “Did you think I wasn’t coming?” he asked. She shrugged and looked down at her feet. “It wouldn’t have surprised me, honestly. Some guys just think of picking up girls as a game,” she admitted. 

His lips twitched in a small smile, inwardly agreeing and wryly adding that he was one of those. 

“Well, I’m here. You’re here. Would you like to go somewhere to eat now?” 

Her eyes lit up and her stomach answered for her, loudly. “Gods yes,” she agreed. “The closer the better, I haven’t eaten all day,” she added and he genuinely looked scandalized. “Are you...You haven’t eaten yet?” He took her hand and wrapped her arm through his as he lead her promptly to the closest restaurant that he considered edible, the Artisan Bistro.

After Rey had scoffed down clam chowder, mac ‘n’ cheese, and a phenomenal filet mignon, Hux treated her to a molten chocolate cake. He’d also managed to split a bottle of Patz & Hall pinot noir and bought her two cocktails. She was sufficiently fed and full, and warm and a little bit woozy from the food and booze. Hux, unaffected, was lounging in the booth across from her with a Cheshire grin as he watched Ray get giggly. Yes. This would be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took such a long time. I'm in the middle of looking for a job so I had a little down time today and listened to the song again for inspiration. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't know when I'll finish it, but i'll try to get it up asap. <3
> 
> Be well!


End file.
